


The Wolf Den

by FestivalGrey



Series: Zoo Days [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad end, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, he spends the rest of his life pumping out wolf pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: All he wanted was a shot at a new frat. Instead, he finds himself standed in the wolf den with no escape. And the beasts within have designs on him... and on his womb, well.
Relationships: Young Man/Wolves
Series: Zoo Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133447
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	The Wolf Den

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people requested this one, and I was happy to oblige! If you want to know more about the setup and see what happened to Riley's friend, check the "Zoo Days" series this is part of for more. And hey! While you're here, time for a mandatory [plugging of my Twitter](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) if you want to see what's up over there!

It had seemed unproblematic. Get into the wolf den without clothes or being seen, get out again, and be a member of the university’s most prestigious frat by dawn. Easy.

But Riley hadn’t counted on the rain-slick rail ringing the enclosure’s upper viewing area. The young man put his foot on it, felt himself slip, and had one of those awful moments where a half-second seemed to yawn into eternity, everything stretching on forever and ever—and then he was plummeting with a wail to land nearly twenty feet in the enclosure below, his wind forced out of him from the impact. Amazingly, he sensed he had no broken bones, no serious damage. Fortune was on his side—just one twist of the body, and he could have been looking at paralysis or worse.

Or _was_ fortune on his side? As Riley struggled to stand through his groaning lungs and woozy head, he saw gleaming eyes slinking out of the cavern on the far end of the enclosure. _Oh no._ The wolves had left their den… he could see them now.

Somehow, looking at them on nature documentaries hadn’t done any justice. Those gave you the _sense_ of wolves, their approximate size as large, sleek dogs with heavy fur dappled brown and grey and white (the ones approaching Riley himself currently mostly grey), their pointed muzzles, erect ears.

But no video could prepare you for their uncontainable presence, the way they dominated with every step. Their confident demeanor, the way they stalked up to you like you were _theirs._

Breath wheezed out of Riley as he watched, open-eyed, as they approached him. No way. It wasn’t supposed to end like this… he’d just wanted to join a frat…

But the wolves had no interest in gnawing at him. Instead, they trotted around him, sniffing intently. He couldn’t help but notice something from the corner of his eyes: without exception, every last one of them was sporting a thick, red canine cock between their legs,

They were all erect.

When one of the wolves dipped its muzzle between his legs, Riley’s measure of the situation changed drastically. He wasn’t like other guys; he had different plumbing down below. And the wolf’s hot breath on his muff immediately followed by the cold brush of its wet nose made his breath shudder out of him in a protesting groan. _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck._ No way. He didn’t want to get eaten by the wolves, but that didn’t mean that getting _fucked_ by them was much better!

Still winded and unable to put up more than a token struggle, Riley wheezed in disbelief as the wolf, apparently satisfied, withdrew its muzzle and mounted him. The creature’s fur was rough against his back, the claws biting against his shoulders, though they did not go so far as to draw blood. The wolf’s weight was deceptive; though Riley probably weighed more, the wolf was heavy enough—and knew enough of how to use said weight—that even without being winded, Riley still would have been pinned. But as it was, he was completely at the creature’s mercy.

Which meant there was nothing to do but take it as it surged into him.

Riley’s eyes widened, tears budding at the corners at the sharp and sudden bite of penetration. The wolf was an animal, after all; it knew nothing of foreplay or gentility. It had decided that it would have Riley, and have him it did. Its thick cock forced him to yield, the sudden spread making him quake and groan. His haggard voice shook out meager protestations—“Nnnnaaahhh… hhaahhhhk, nnnnnnaaaaahhhhkkkk…”—but in the end, what little breath he had was shoved out of him by the creature’s rapid-fire fucking. He was left face-down in the low-growing grass in the enclosure as the wolf ravaged his sex, claiming him as a mate.

The wolf went wild, having nothing resembling a pace; all it wanted was to fuck him, fuck him _deep,_ and every thrust forced him to surrender more, the spread of it all so all-consuming that Riley was left roiling on sensation alone. It pushed inexorably inwards, going deeper than he had experimented with even his meatiest toys, and the young man sobbed with whispered breath as the red cock stroked areas of him that had never been touched.

A sudden piercing sensation made his eyes widen and Riley howled as best he could with his haggard voice. The tip of the canine’s cock had pierced his cervix, and now the animal had access to his most intimate reaches: his womb.

“Nnn…” he forced out, still barely able to form words. “Nn… nnnooo…”

The wolf neither understood nor cared. Tongue lolling out, panting, its tail sweeping back and forth with delight, the creature humped its hips against that of its reluctant new mate, making the young man squirm and then keen, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the ground as the beast’s already-formidable cock suddenly spread him wider and wider.

He was being knotted.

Riley sobbed wordlessly, eyes watering and whole body shaking, as the thick canine knot plugged him up. The spread was truly unreal, easily surpassing any toy he had ever experimented with; the aching sensation of being stretched so far almost consumed him.

But even despite that stretch, he still whimpered as he felt the wolf’s cock pulse—and then he whined as thick canine spunk splashed into him. Thanks to the wolf’s position, it jetted _directly_ into his waiting womb, leaving him with a feeling of sudden fullness deep within him.

The ravagings of the wolf were more than enough to sap what little strength of Riley’s remained, and he collapsed against the dirt, moaning. His resignation turned to panic as the wolf, still knotted to him, lifted its leg and turned so that their asses were against each other before trotting off towards the den. Riley, intimately tied, was dragged along, unable to go free. He looked desperately out as the star-speckled sky and dim shapes of the zoo were swallowed by the lip of the cavern’s mouth.

Thankfully the enclosure was arrayed in such a way that he didn’t end up with more than a few scrapes; still, he was left sprawled in the deepest parts of the surprisingly large den as the wolf he was tied to curled against the wall, quickly drifting off in slumber. The rest of the pack lounged near the entryway, impeding him.

For hours, Riley sat there in indignity, waiting for the wolf’s knot to deflate, for his own strength to return. Once he was out of here and part of the frat, this would all just be a bad dream. Who knew, maybe he could even spin it as a way to bolster his rep—“the guy raw enough that even wolves want him.” That could work, right?

Finally, thin grey light dripping down the tunnel telling him of approaching dawn, he decided to make his move. He didn’t want to be caught streaking in main zoo hours, and besides, he still had to catch up with Ed and Robbie. He hoped they hadn’t fallen afoul of similar situations…

Wriggling off the wolf’s knot, he winced as it popped free, shuddering as cum seeped out of him. (He tried desperately not to think of the fact that this was _animal_ seed he’d been filled with, and was only partially successful.) Rising on shaky legs, he tried to sneak past the other wolves.

But they were far more adept than he, and immediately, the second-largest raised its head and paused him with a rippling growl. Riley staggered back—but then decided he had to chance it if he was still going to escape with his dignity and join the frat. Wolf cum still caking his inner thighs, he bolted…

But the one that was awake was having none of it. Bumrushing him, it knocked him back, and he fell to his hands and knees.

Cognizant of the position he was in and not wanting for a repeat of earlier, Riley tried to rise—but again the familiar weight of a wolf fell on him. This time, though, it was to his front.

He was forced into a kneeling position as the canine used its weight to maneuver him how it wanted. Its cock was already erect and jabbing towards him…

Keeping his mouth firmly shut, Riley tossed his head this way and that, determined not to take it. But when the creature’s paws—draped over his shoulder and digging against his back—tightened, the sudden pain made him gasp—and the cock surged home.

“Mmmmmmmmnnnn!” Riley protested as he was face-fucked by a wolf. It wasted no time, immediately slamming into him and making his whole body tremble with every buck. He could see the other two wolves, both males as well, watching with interest, their tails wagging. Soon the wolf’s cock was kissing the back of his throat.

“Nnnnnmmmmnnngh! Nnnnngh! Mnnn— _glrkh—_ gglrrrgglmll…” The cock forced itself into his throat and Riley’s head tipped back as he was made to deepthroat wolf cock. He whined as the canine’s member surged in, making him quiver, his gag reflex pressing his throat to involuntarily massage it. The sensation of it filling him was bad enough, but the _smell_ —the wolf’s loins were like a sledgehammer of earthy, wild musk that threatened to overwhelm him. It was hard to _think_ with such a strong scent closing in on him…

Eventually Riley felt the wolf’s cock tense and then squirt more cum into him, this one spraying down to splash directly into his stomach. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, to his distress the creature knotted his mouth; his jaw was forced wider and wider apart until it was straining to contain the massive bulb. Ache quickly set in.

Seemingly satisfied, the wolf slumped down, dragging Riley with him, the young man’s face still pressed directly against the wolf’s loins. The first wolf—the biggest of their number, and the one that seemed to be in charge—strode out to greet the morning light, as did a second one. But the last remaining of the creatures had something else in mind. Tracking it fearfully from the corner of his eye, Riley could only watch as it trotted over to him, and then suddenly it disappeared and an increasingly-familiar weight settled against his rear.

The wolf mounted him, a familiar bite met his pussy, and though the den was filled with what muffled protestations he could muster around the knot still occupying his mouth, he was again taken by a wolf.

He passed out before it was finished.

\---

He woke aching and sore, seeping cum from the corner of his mouth and from his sex; he was still tied to the other wolf, but the knot had deflated enough that he was able to pop free, shuddering at the emptying sensation as cum dripped out of him. He worked his jaw experimentally, his mouth tasting of cum; it was still enormously sore from being spread so wide by the knot, and his throat was raw and achy from being made to deepthroat wolf cock.

The one he had been tied to was still sleeping, but all of the other wolves were gone, and the misshapen oval that was the den’s entrance glowed with light. He could see no people, which meant they couldn’t see him (for which he was grateful) but he could _hear_ them milling about, looking at the animals. Holding his arms around himself, he imagined making a break for it and hated the thought of so many people seeing him like this: naked, vulnerable, _indisputably_ someone who had just gotten gang-raped by beasts.

His chance with the frat was shot, but at least he could preserve what little dignity he had. He would wait until nightfall and then make his escape.

 _Nightfall,_ he thought. _I can hold out._

The hours stretched and he heard the wordless chatter of the people outside as he curled against himself in the far corner of the den, giving the wolves the evil eye whenever they wandered in. Hopefully they’d wear themselves out throughout the day and he could escape unimpeded.

Around the time the light turned orange, telling Riley he had an hour or two to go before the zoo shut down, the head wolf trotted up to him.

It was erect.

“No way,” Riley growled, trying to scare it off and swinging his fists. “Get back!” But the wolf pounced, paws digging on his shoulders, the rod surging forward past his lips and—

“MMMMMMMMMMMMMPHHHH!” Riley protested, his mouth full of wolf cock once more. “NNNNNnnnnnnnnnmmmff!” He beat his fists against the wolf’s chest, but that only made the canine go harder, and Riley quivered pathetically as its cock shoved into his throat again despite his best efforts. As the wolf made use of him, one of its packmates wandered inside the den, wending its way up to him, pushing him over from behind…

And then, sobbing and moaning all the while, he was tag-teamed again.

Back and forth the two wolves went as they spitroasted him, one in his muff and another in his mouth, each surging and pressing in; his throat, his pussy, all parts of him _ached_ from constant use, but the wolves didn’t care, all they knew was that there was finally something with a pussy in here with them and they were going to make the most of it. They fucked him, knotted him, pumped him full of seed, and tied him to them all through the night, curling up against him, paws draped protectively over their new fuckpet as they slept. It wasn’t until the next morning, people again milling through the zoo, that Riley was free, shuddering against himself, pumped full of wolf cum once again.

 _It’ll be like before,_ he thought desperately. _Same plan, better execution. Make a break as soon as the zoo’s closed._ One of the wolves rutted him into the dirt of the tunnel-like cavern that served as their den around noon, its paw heavy on his back and its knot making him sob as it stretched his already-sore slit even tighter than before. But it was fine, he reasoned; get it done early so the beast would be too tired to interfere when he escaped. It was fine. So he didn’t even try to fight; he just laid there in the dirt, ass up, keening as his bestial partner fucked him from behind, sputtering as the knot tied them together, not looking forward to popping it out after sundown.

As the afternoon wound down into night, Riley wriggled off the wolf’s slowly-deflating dick, whimpering as the knot popped free. But the others were in the tunnel entrance; he prayed they’d find something else to do before he could escape.

They stood and watched him as day turned into night and he finally made a break for it.

He was too sore, too well-used, to do much, and they pinned him to the ground with ease. He struggled vainly to try and free himself as the familiar sensation of them mounting him touched him—but then his breath caught.

The wolf’s cock wasn’t aimed at his pussy.

“H-hey,” he said nervously, “not that—not that hole, it’s the other—wh—whhh _aaaaaauuuuuuuuuughhh no no NO_ —”

His voice collapsed into wordless screams as the wolf ravaged his asshole. He’d never done _anything_ down there, and the tightness burned so intensely he nearly fainted. The wolf seemed to appreciate it, and kept fucking him, showing no stops despite Riley’s screeches and wordless pleas. It slammed home, deeper and deeper still, and he refused to admit the pleasure that was bleeding through the pain even as his voice trilled into orgasmic moans, as his sex started fluttering and clenching around nothing.

The wolf hilted into him, bucked once, twice, and its cock tensed.

The shock of what was about to happen helped Riley find his voice. “You can’t,” he said, his voice a whisper. “Wait, you… don’t cum down there, you have a _knot,_ you… _hnnnnnn_ …”

It was tenser than ever, the wolf’s cock; seconds at best from unloading. “Wait, you can’t knot my… my ass, I’ll… w- _wait!”_

But there was no waiting. The wolf raised its head and howled, its compatriots joining in, as seed flooded the ass of its captive human. Riley writhed, voice babbling fruitless pleas for mercy, only to pass out fully when the canine’s knot grew. It spread him, wider and wider still, leaving him so intensely filled that he slipped into unconsciousness wondering if he would ever be the same.

When he woke the following afternoon, he was so sore he couldn’t stand or crawl, and he had to curl against himself miserably, numbly accepting it when the wolves used him throughout the day. Sometime while he was out, _someone_ had left dishes of meat for the wolves. He had expected it to be raw, but the meat was cooked, and he’d stuffed it into his mouth and lapped cool, clear water from a broad dish.

He was done trying to escape at night. It was clear the wolves would never let him go. He’d just… he’d just have to wait until zoo staff found him. It was amazing they hadn’t done so already. He just—he just had to endure a little longer until he was rescued.

The question of who, exactly, had delivered that meat and water was one he refused to answer.

He stayed in the den, only venturing out at night so that no one could see his shame, gazing up at the high walls. They had to be twenty feet at least; they were made to cage _wolves,_ after all. What hope did he have of escaping? The pack continued to make regular use of him, fucking his mouth, his pussy, his ass, sometimes fucking him two at once. He spent much of his days knotted and tied to them, and he always woke sore.

Other weird things started happening. He woke up feeling a bit nauseous and queasy throughout the day. He told himself that had to do with the fact that the wolves were dumping cum down his throat so often; easily explainable. And his constant tiredness was a result of his changed diet, as was his increasingly ravenous hunger. As his tummy started to get bigger, he blamed it on bloat. That’s what it was, just bloat from a sudden lifestyle change—bloat that didn’t go away, that gradually curved out. As weeks passed and Riley never saw a single zoo staff member, despite the food dishes continuing to be refilled and the pen being cleaned whenever he was conveniently asleep, he slowly started to _feel_ something down in his tummy. A squirming sensation… _Indigestion,_ he thought one day, hand resting on his noticeable swell, his normally-modest chest aching (this he attributed to stress.) _Indigestion, that’s all. From all that… that cum. Just got an upset stomach._

The alternative, after all, was unthinkable.

One day, after months with the wolves, Riley woke groaning in the night to an especially intense squirming feeling in his tummy. He was sleeping on his side, one of the wolves spooning against him, a paw draped protectively over his belly. He watched the globe with its protective paw over it, repeating the mantra over and over to himself: _indigestion, indigestion, indigestion._ And it almost worked.

Until, accompanying one particularly forceful squirm, a bump showed on his tummy as something from within pressed outwards.

He stared at in horror, and before he could conjure up something to rationalize it, a second one also popped out.

Riley broke, voice choking out wordless sobs. He couldn’t explain this away anymore. They’d fucked their _pups_ into him. He was pregnant.

Knocked up by beasts.

\---

He gave birth three weeks later.

Deep in the recesses of the den, he was on his hands and knees, voice ragged as he followed his instincts. The contractions had nearly overwhelmed him and now he was pushing in time to them, the wolves trotting about and eying his tummy with interest.

He felt a tiny furry snout crown, the pup’s voice soft and shrill as it wriggled free. Riley heaved as he squeezed it out onto the floor of the den. One of the larger wolves gently nipped it by its neck and dragged it underneath his chest, and as Riley felt the second pup settle in for birthing, his firstborn fixed a tiny mouth on a nipple and began to drink.

His days after the birth were languid, spent weary and lounging. The wolves fucked him from time to time, but most of his energy was spent cradling the puppies as they nursed from his swollen tits. He hoped that once they had their fill, his chest would return to its modest size.

Vague hopes of escape and rescue still swam in his head, but being impregnated with, and giving birth to, wolf pups had changed something about him. The world outside the den seemed like a distant dream, almost unreal. For the first time, Riley considered walking out there to show himself to zoo-goers; not to try and escape, but just to prove to himself that they were real.

Deep down he’d given up on the idea of ever _actually_ going free.

As the weeks passed, the pups grew fast; they still drank from him, but they grew playful and active, often playing and pouncing on each other. The mature wolves took advantage of the fact their mate was no longer caring for pups constantly to dial up their lovemaking—and as he’d expected, as he _dreaded,_ before long the nauseous feeling came back and his tummy started to round out once more.

They’d fucked their children into him again.

 _So this is my life,_ Riley thought once, one hand holding a gleefully nursing pup against his chest while the other stroked the modest swell of his belly. He still had a ways to go. _Taking wolf dick… squeezing out kids. This is it._ His mouth still tasted of wolf cum, his jaw nice and sore; his face had been knotted earlier that day.

And then, when he had all but given up on it, Riley finally saw another person.

It happened while he was asleep, the stomping of many boots making him shudder awake. He stirred as best he could; three of the pack had enjoyed him last night, and he was still tied up, knotted in his mouth, pussy, _and_ his ass. Both of his young were curled against him, nursing away.

Riley was laying on his side and, thanks to the knots in him, couldn’t move any other way. He rolled his eyes up; there were a trio of men standing over him that he immediately placed as zoo bigwigs.

God, how must he have _looked_ to them? Completely at the mercy of wild beasts, three cocks in him; knotted in his every available hole; swollen belly showing he had been made to carry bestial offspring, the results of a previous union tugging away at his chest with their muzzles.

But he didn’t care. It didn’t matter. This really was his last chance. He made eye contact with the man in the front and tried to convey his need for freedom.

“Ppwwezzzz,” he mumbled as best he could with his mouth stuffed. It was all he could do. “Llllmmmehgggguuuu… ppweeehhhh…”

If they understood his entreaties, they didn’t show it. The foremost man stepped up, apparently fearless of the wolves, and rested a hand on Riley’s taut tummy.

The touch made him whimper. He’d spent so long touching nothing but the wolves that he’d almost forgotten the smoothness of human skin. He pushed against the touch as best he could, making the man smirk as he stroked Riley’s roundness a few times.

“We just wanted to wish you,” the man said, “a happy one-year anniversary here in the zoo.”

Riley blinked. A year? Had he really spent a whole year here in the wolves’ den? A year as their breeder…

The man lifted a puppy by the scruff and rose with it, the little creature squeaking with shock. Its paws scrabbled in the air. “Healthy,” he said approvingly. His gaze turned to Riley and his smile broadened. “And you’re _quite_ fertile.” He set the pup down and it immediately scrabbled back to Riley’s chest to resume drinking milk.

“Is this the first of the frat’s gifts to us that has gotten pregnant?” the man asked, scratching his chin.

“That one a few years back,” the man over his shoulder supplied helpfully. “Got bred by the orcas.”

“That’s right. We transferred him to the marine sanctuary, it was too hard to keep him healthy. I hear they have him calving plenty of whales in the meantime. Conservation is important.”

Rubbing his chin, the man smiled again. “Your friend over in the reptile house was the talk of the town, you know. Everyone came to see our new addition… of course, unlike you, he lacks the plumbing necessary for baby-making. Still, the snakes have him nice and tamed, and he spends his days fat and sleepy and stuffed full of cum.”

He reached over and stroked Riley’s tummy; the young man shuddered, moaning despite himself at the touch. “I was a bit upset you weren’t a spectacle like the others, but when they told me you were _pregnant…_ well, nothing draws crowds like baby animals.” It was true. When Riley’s pups had wandered out of the den for the first time, the ecstatic surprise from the onlookers was nearly deafening, and it sounded as if crowds had only built from then. “I think you’re going to be nice and productive for us, won’t you? Our own little pupmaker.”

Riley leaned back, defeat settling on him. “Mmrrrph…” So this was it. He wasn’t going to escape after all. He was going to stay here in this den, taking wolf dick and getting pregnant and rounding out and squeezing out pups, over and over and over again. This was his _life_ now.

The zookeepers said a few more things and left, but Riley didn’t care anymore. He focused on only a few things: the stretch of the knots in his mouth, slit, and ass; the familiar tug of his offspring drinking from him; the inner heaviness of the pups that were growing inside of him.

That’s all he cared about. That’s all his life was, now.

And as the years crawled by, he gave the zoo so _many_ healthy pups.


End file.
